cascade_cabaretfandomcom-20200214-history
Canary
Canary is a judge NPC for the Cascade Cabaret : EnCCore Edition. She is owned by Ixtaek. Canary shares a body with The Other. __TOC__ Appearance Canary is of average height. She has bobbed blonde hair with short bangs. She has purple eyes with three small dots under each eye. Canary's body is mostly made of an unidentified substance which is colored light blue, with her upper and lower torso being separate pieces connected with a large pink ball. The upper torso has three connected golden rings decorating it. Her arms are also jointed in a similar way; her fingers are bone colored. Canary's legs are organic. She wears a translucent blue, pink, and yellow skirt with tails in the back, and light blue ballet slippers. Canary almost always walks en pointe. Canary's most prominent feature is the red strings attached to her arms, extending up infinitely. While in control of her body, Canary's strings remain slack. Personality Canary is naive, content with her lot, and air-headed. She does not seem bothered by the chaos of the Cabaret, and any negative emotion appears to be quickly erased. Due to being limited to the reach of her strings, Canary is very lonely, and will gladly strike up conversation with anyone close by. Rather like a child, she does not seem to understand concepts like love, the finality of death, or longing. Canary likes soft foods like marshmallows, white bread, or mashed potatoes. She also likes hot cocoa. It is unclear if Canary is aware, or how aware she is, of The Other sharing her body. Role in Rounds Promotional Material - Canary is the featured NPC in the Point Explanation Video, which was the first video released for the EnCCore Edition. She also initially appears in the R2 Video, but is quickly overtaken by Other, only returning at the end to thank the contestants for attending. Adelaide and Ven - In Round 1, Canary enthusiastically watches over Adelaide and Ven's dance off against Showtime and Ghaul, countering Shears' grumpiness with her excitement. When Shears tries to declare Showtime and Ghaul the winners, Canary votes for Adelaide and Ven to "keep things even." In Round 2, Whisk says Canary may know why things are "weird" and leads Ven and Adelaide to her. She expresses admiration over the pair's dance from Round 1, and sadness that Shears does not appreciate the turn the tournament is taking. Ven angrily asks her how many slaves the Cabaret has made before the Other takes over. Corathene - In Round 2, she is playing with the Core and Shadow puppets when one of her strings (representing Dear) snaps, prompting Other to take over. Forlasis and Maldekstra - In Round 1, Canary watches over Maldekstra and tries to inform Shears he is painting on the walls. Gizmo and Ezra - In Round 1, Canary appears as a hologram, singing for the contestants. In Round 2, it is mentioned that she and Other are apparently in charge of the Cabaret. Hugo - In Round 1, Canary is startled by Hugo climbing on stage. Lambert - In Round 1, she is watching Lyolee dance on stage; her questions are rebuffed by Shears. in Round 2, she watches Lambert working, not comprehending things like needing to eat or sleep. She tells Lambert she wishes to see his dance. After being interrupted by Other, she returns when Shears grabs her, telling him she is not hiding as she is "right here." Lyolee and Optic - In Round 2, it is revealed Canary gets an hour off from the stage each week. She is confronted by the shapeshifting Salazar, who ultimately cuts Other (and by extension, her) in pieces to steal her identity to mislead Lyolee and Optic. Showtime and Ghaul - In the Audition, Canary is almost crushed by Showtime and Ghaul when they fall into the Cabaret. She also appears in Round 1 '''on the stage at the beginning of the game. In '''Round 2, she watches the clown's performance as a dragon with obvious delight, but admits she has no idea how anything happened. Traveller and Snatch - In the Audition, Canary appears confused when asked by Traveller how to get out of the Cabaret. Whisk - In the Audition, Whisk reminiscences about listening to Canary sing as the Cabaret decayed, and follows the music to find her singing again on stage. She is assailed by a drunk, and terrified when Whisk catches fire and fights the man off. A third party, who is not Other, takes control of Canary to tell Shears to spare Whisk's life. In Round 2, Whisk goes looking for Canary, believing she is the woman from his past, but is told by Anything You Like that she was modeled to look like the woman to keep Whisk complacent. Xabi - In the Audition, Canary is the first to greet Xabi after he arrives in the Cabaret, and names him Xabi when it is the only thing he can remember. In Round 1, she is singing on stage and waves to Xabi before he battles Scoot. She later is confused when Dear asks if Other is around, showing she is not aware of the Other. In Round 2 she reemerges after the Fallen destroys the floor. Xabi attempts to rescue her by placing her in a blob, with her consent. This severs her strings, killing her. Molly posthumously reveals her to be Ringo's daughter and having unknowingly been the true Master of Ceremonies. Trivia * As the Cabaret's singer, she has an incredible range and learns music very quickly. * Canary seems close to Liam, but why is a mystery. * The concepts for Canary and Other have existed since before the first CCOCT ended, but Ixy never did anything with them. Category:NPCs